<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diapered and Demoralized: Explosive Hero Dynomite Turned into an Embarrassed Diapered Sissy by Redsabdlcreations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833908">Diapered and Demoralized: Explosive Hero Dynomite Turned into an Embarrassed Diapered Sissy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations'>Redsabdlcreations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABDL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Bondage, Diaper, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Wetting, messing, sissification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a darkened workshop a red-haired villainess works on her plan to dominate the local hero inspired by the actions of a certain blond-haired bounty hunter across the country. She's a powerless genius in a world of superpowered gods but can her gadgets match her to their powered selves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diapered and Demoralized: Explosive Hero Dynomite Turned into an Embarrassed Diapered Sissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a commissioned request by Anonymous This story contains sexual  elements, bondage, and sissification along with my normal ABDL elements,  Enjoy.</p><p>Princess</p><p>As the smell of metal and solder filled the air of the darkened workshop, the soft glow of an old CRT television and a magnifying ring light illuminated the tables covered in half-finished contraptions and machines. Sitting bent over one table and twisted in an uncomfortable position with one knee to her chest and another underneath was a woman. Her red hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore denim shortalls that hung semi-loosely from her body while the grease-stained T-shirt underneath clung tightly to her lissome body. She let out a sigh as she twisted the handle of a screwdriver between her slender pale fingers. The calluses on the pads of her digits rubbed against the metal handle, distinct points of hardened unfeeling skin created from years of work similar to this. In her other hand, the pink nylon shell filled with various mechanized components hummed as it was attuned to the perfect frequency for her needs. With the last screw tightened the woman sighed contentedly. “Whew, it took a few months, but I’ll be damned if it’s not perfect!” she announced to her empty workshop, closing the outer shell of the device and locking away access to the internals. With a smile on her face she admired the ring of humming rubber in her hand while she rewound and played the tape in her TV’s attached VCR.</p><p>Through the static haze of feedback, a recording of a television broadcast played, showing a pastel purple room, a nursery. In the middle of this babyish room sat its inhabitant, Hero, a superpowered do-gooder who thought of himself as a blink in the night that would eliminate crime before the break of dawn. Of course, in this broadcast he did no such thing. This was his recorded fall and on camera, the avatar of his destruction strode forth in an intimately small satin teddy and nothing else. The tinkerer at the table sighed every time this part came on–she was, after all, infatuated with the woman. The power she exuded over such a well-known and mighty superhero made her swoon, and she was so happy to see someone succeed in squashing a goody-two-shoes to the ground with forceful humiliation. She herself wanted to do the same…</p><p>”I’m going to make a name for myself out here,” she said, pushing herself up from her chair and grabbing the device from her workbench, “just like Miss Sophia did in New York.” There’d been a rash of villainesses taking that route lately, breaking heroes down to a state of complete humiliation. While it’d mostly been happening out of the Big Apple, the redhead had hoped to be the first one on this side of the United States to do it. She set the device on her dresser, peeling away her stained work clothes and dropping them into the nearby hamper. “First though, a shower–it’s almost time for The Princess to make her appearance.” she said, pulling open her wardrobe and revealing her perfectly prepared villainess dress, complete with a shiny jeweled tiara.</p><p>Once she’d completely cleaned away the dirt from her arms and the metal shavings from her hair, Princess stood admiring her nude form. She was naturally short, standing at a delicate 5'3", but her petite frame fit that height well and while the curves of her body were subtle, they were not unnoticeable. Her supple breasts drew the eye and her flat stomach gave way to hips that wiggled a little as she moved. With a shimmy she shook her short-cropped red hair out, letting her now styled hairdo bounce with its volume. The sweeping locks of her chin-length bob haircut form sharp points at the side and her hazel eyes emanated a similar sharpness that cut through those lesser than herself. Big deep red pursed lips paired with sharp cheekbones exuded a superior regalness giving Princess a natural air of authority when she looked at people. Despite it being the face she’d known for so long Princess found herself shivering a little, feeling the natural aura of dominance exuding from her reflection.</p><p>With a happy bounce, she walked over to the waiting dress, stepping into the wide neck and buttoning the top closed, bringing the semi stretchy nylon material tight against her chest. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, but it wasn’t supposed to. The pink dress framed her breasts and stomach before billowing out into a wide petticoated skirt, from which lacy material poofed out from underneath, like clouds forming beneath the skirt to keep it raised and round. Princess’s pale legs descended from the seafoam-like petticoats at the thigh, leaving plenty of her pale skin to gawk at and enjoy. A quick tug at the dress's ruffled shoulders and matching white round epaulets completed the dainty look of the dress and her image as a villainess. “I look phenomenal…” Princess said breathily, admiring the way the dress cut her figure and added to her overall look. She'd designed it to look like the outfit of one of her favorite classic princesses from a story, making sure to cut the skirt a little high and tighter at the top to add a little of the frightening eroticism she thought a villain should have.</p><p>She pursed her lips again, completing the look as she lowered the jeweled crown down onto her copper tinted hair. “I’m going to show this city it belongs to me,” she thought, “and it all starts with their savior.” While Princess rolled the pristine white stockings of her outfit up her legs she thought of her plan, considering every variable. Her target was not only powerful but was also known to be extremely volatile. Meanwhile, she lacked any superpowers of her own, putting her at a distinct disadvantage against someone like him. Still, she had always gotten by on brain power alone, trusting in her devices and planning rather than some overcharged genes. With the final pieces of her outfit in place and her devices all ready she grabbed the Pink collar from her dresser and left her home, heading to the spot where she’d set her trap so that she could capture her first dolly.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>On the roof of a downtown mall, in broad daylight, Princess moved around a steel-frame tower. She moved methodically, avoiding staining or messing up her dress. “Appearances are everything in this business after all…” she said quietly, examining the "battleground" she'd chosen for her first encounter with the city's hero. Gingerly she placed the small trap on the ground and she set up her fake villain about a foot away. Upon activating the megaphone enhanced sound box attached to the back of the darkened cardboard, taunts and jeers burst out in a tinny recorded voice. “Come on hero! Face me or I throw the girl off the roof!” Princess cringed, the voice blasting her eardrum with its sudden explosion of noise. It wasn't the best recording, but hopefully it’d be enough to attract her target. She crossed the roof, glad to put some distance between herself and the cardboard cutout. “You’re no match for me!” the cutout shouted as Princess approached the metal pylon on the other end of the roof. Waiting for her was the loose rope with a simple slip knot that she could easily escape from. The trap was set, and Princess slipped under the ropes and got as comfortable as she could. “Fight me Dynomite!” yelled the cutout.</p><p>Sitting against the metal, waiting for her target, Princess contemplated what she hoped to get out of this experience. “I’ve been trying to break into professional villainy for so long now, but what kind of villain do I want to be? What kind of villain can I be without any powers…” She caught herself staring down at her hands, wishing a sudden spark of energy or a flash of light would pulse through her, but there was nothing, she had no such abilities after all. The trap-building, tinkering Villainess was born as the annoyingly ordinary Sandra. “Poor little Sandy, so in love with superheroes but no powers of her own.” The twisted words of every adult around her from a young age rang out through her mind, and her mood shifted suddenly. Those words had reminded her of her purpose, of just why she’d put so many hours into planning and creating. “That’s right,” she said, chuckling wickedly, “no powers means I’ve got to make my own special toys just to keep up. I can’t hope a magic amulet is going to fall into my lap.” That was her purpose, she had to prove herself to be on even ground with the extra-ordinary, and over the years her admiration had become disdain. She didn’t want to rule the world or make a ton of money robbing banks. Princess wanted to show these heroes what humility was and that their powers were no match for meticulous planning. Getting to run the city as its humiliating boogeyman would be an added bonus though.</p><p>In the distance, she heard the distinct blasts of her target approaching closer so she nestled against the metal beam and looked as distressed as she could, transforming her face into a mask of terror to hide the glee from her plan potentially working. The succession of blasts came steadily closer until the micro explosions were almost deafening. Princess screamed, faux-struggling against her fake bonds. The target finally appeared, the would-be hero who’d save her: Dynomite. Lean muscle rippled through his forest green spandex suit as he landed on the building, having used his explosions to blast him up through the air and unto the roof. “He’s slimmer than I thought he’d be,” Princess noted. The hooded figure moved closer, scanning the roof quickly before running towards the tied up redhead. “Crap!” she thought, “He’s going to miss the pressure plate!” While she’d heard that Dynomite was reckless, the fact that he’d completely ignored the shadowy figure shouting taunts and went for her instead surprised her. She had to think fast and divert him back towards the pressure plate. “No, wait! He’s got a gun!” she shouted, indicating to the cutout halfheartedly hidden behind an electrical box.</p><p>The hero whipped around, turning his attention to the shouting cardboard. “What’s wrong goody goody? Afraid to face me?!” Princess couldn’t help but cringe again, she’d have to do better if she decided to use a similar tactic because this was horrendously bad in hindsight. She was just glad she’d decided to use it against one of the more reckless heroes instead of somebody that was actually strategic. She watched Dynomite rush the cutout, closing the gap in seconds by using his physics-defying, small-scale spontaneous combustion to blast him forward, directly over the pressure plate hidden on the ground. Princess’s mouth flew open. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” she thought, as the voicebox on the cutout began to die, blasted to bits by the Hero’s powers in seconds.</p><p>Princess slipped the knot on the ropes, freeing herself. With a sigh she straightened the skirt of her dress, brushing away the dust from the back and moving towards the now panting hero. His voice leaked deep and ragged from beneath the hood in between his heavy breaths. “What *huff* the *huff* hell? *huff*” Though she couldn’t see his face, Princess could feel his confusion and anger beginning to radiate outward and she approached cautiously. “I probably have about as much durability in my body as that cardboard cutout did.” Princess thought, “It’s only about three feet back, I just need to get him to hit that plate…” As carefully as she could Princess reached out and tapped Dynomite on the shoulder furthest from where she stood. “Huh?!” he shouted, turning quickly. Behind him the redhead followed his motions, positioning herself strategically so that Dynomite was trapped between her and the sinister machine waiting for him. For a moment the hero straightened his stance, realizing that the “damsel in distress” that’d been tied up was no longer against the metal tower, and just as it fully clicked that he’d been tricked Princess give him a slight shove, pushing his foot directly onto the pressure plate trigger of her trap.</p><p>The sides of the camouflaged box sprang open and strips of bubblegum pink nylon exploded out from all four sides, like confetti shooting forth from a cannon. The hooded hero looked around, shocked as the smart fibers sewn into the fabric snaked their way up his legs. “Hey!" he shouted, bending his hands to activate his powerful combustion ability. There was little concern shown from Princess as she watched him ready his power. Two of the nano-fiber ribbons shot up towards his arms, trapping them flat against his legs before he had a chance to react. Princess chuckled as the nylon climbed the hero’s form, tightening as it moved up to restrain him. “Can’t use that terrible power now or you’ll hurt yourself won't you?” Princess asked. She could see the hero shaking with fury, straining to break the bonds by flexing his arms and legs, but it was fruitless. "Too bad you're not strong enough to break through those." Princess thought.</p><p>The hero struggled in his pink rubber cocoon while any remaining bits of the straps were pulled tight into the device that they’d come from, leaving him tied up on the ground. From above Princess giggled, “Looks like you’re all wrapped up tight! Look, my device even put a little bow on you. Like a present all for me. What a cute present you are.” While she may have been teasing and chiding she wasn't lying, Dynomite’s hood had fallen off in his struggle revealing the sharp features of his slender face and a set of piercing green eyes that were bound to leave any girl smitten. His head whipped around and so did his long brown hair that flowed straight from the top of his head to about chin length. “My my,” Princess said, approaching the hero and readying the pink collar in her hands, “You certainly are a very pretty looking hero. But I’m willing to bet we can make you even prettier.” Princess opened the one-use latch on her device, bringing it in close to Dynomite’s neck. He shot curses and continued to flail, but the nylon straps held firm and with a click the pink and gold accessory clicked around his neck, locking permanently.</p><p>Dynomite</p><p>”Guh?” without warning a sound akin to air being pushed from a set of bellows slipped from the explosive hero’s mouth. The nylon ring now around his neck was annoyingly uncomfortable and was growing worse by the moment as it seemed to shrink around his throat. “Is this bitch really going to strangle me?” he wondered as the cinch around his neck closed in more and more. Thankfully it stopped, allowing the hero to breathe a sigh of relief until he felt a slight pin-prick near the base of his neck. Up till this point, Dynomite had faced a lot of insurmountable odds, but he’d always been able to overcome them with brute force. This villain, whoever she was, had made her move intelligently, trapping him into a corner that he currently had no way to escape from. At this point, he was constantly flexing to keep these weird mechanized binding straps from crushing him all while remaining greatly concerned about the collar around his neck and the woman dancing around with glee above him.</p><p>”What’s her goal?” he wondered as she approached. He flashed the meanest look he could but it didn’t seem to bother the pursed-lipped redhead as she reached down to the back of his neck and grip something. His head was pulled back as whatever she gripped met some resistance and was pulled, much like a lawnmower starter or a doll's pull-string. Dynomite looked up to the woman with disdain, picturing tossing her in a prison cell himself, but while the raging thoughts ran through his brain his mouth began to form words despite his resistance. The voice that exited the hero’s mouth wasn’t his own either, but was instead annoyingly shrill and sounded more like a child's baby doll, not a grown man. “You think you’ll get away with thith villain, but big giwl Dynomite will thtop you!”</p><p>The bound hero felt his face go flush and if he could have he would’ve thrown his hands over his mouth to block the words from escaping, but trapped as he was there was no option but to let the embarrassing phrase escape. “Dammit!” Dynomite cursed to himself. “How’d she make me do that?” For the first time in a while, the explosive hero was feeling a creeping fear wash over him–he’d gravely underestimated the situation and rushed in without letting anybody know he was coming here and now he was paying the price. Above him, the pursed lips of the mysterious woman had cracked into a wide smile and she chuckled at him. “Big girl Dynomite huh?” she teased, reaching her pale hand down towards Dynomite’s bound waist. As if obeying unsaid orders the nylon tentacles pulled away revealing the crotch of his suit and more interesting the bulge tenting up the green material of his pants.</p><p>He had no idea how it happened, but upon seeing the way his body was reacting he now realized he was not only flush with embarrassment and fear but also with arousal. A sensation akin to electricity running through his spine filled his body and passed all the way into then back through every extremity before concentrating at his groin. He felt his struggle in the bonds grow tighter as they began constricting him more and more until any use of his arms was completely impossible. The only things that remained free were his head, which whipped around and struggled, and his waist which revealed the rapidly hardening member in his tight pants. The dressed up woman’s hand closed in on Dynomites groin, providing a gentle pressure that caused the hero to take a deep grasp. He felt as if that were enough to cum right there, but held back against such a humiliating loss of control with all he had. Still his stiffened cock was now pressed down and lying flat, trapped between his own body and the tight material of his hero suit. Without a thought, he bucked, feeling fabric pull across the sensitive skin of the underside of his member.</p><p>Above him his captor laughed, obviously enjoying his involuntary, controllable humping. “Aww," she cooed “looks like the ‘big girl’ is feeling pretty excitable huh? Is that just from seeing such a sexy villain like Princess?” Dynomite was at this point lost in his own urges and unable to fight his own lusty movements, but he did catch what the woman said as she teased him. In fact, the words seemingly rang out in his mind “Her name is - ugh- Princess, ok that’s at least something to go on. Oof, but why does she keep calling me a girl?” It was still hard for Dynomite to rationalize as his arousal built to an unmistakable peak and he’d lost track of Princess in his distracted state. “W-wait, where’d she g-” he started to stammer until a strange rubber teat slipped between his open lips and a metallic guard pressed hard against his lips. Dynomite wanted to reject the invasive thing and moved to spit it out only for a sudden weight to pull back on his head. This movement rolled his eyes upward, revealing at the edge of his vision the form of Princess pulling on some straps to trap the gag against his mouth. Still, Dynomite attempted to spit it out again only to have the rubber teat and mouthguard push back against his lips, effectively forcing him to suckle the gag. A strangely sweet taste graced his tongue; something about it was strange and nostalgic, but the bound hero couldn’t place it. Before he got much of a chance to consider it the building feelings in his body exploded, and he was left a twitching mess as his body exploded from the slight stimulation. He felt the spurting of warm thick liquid coat the skin of his groin and stain the front of his suit and was locked in twitching grunts as a wave of cum exploded in his pants.</p><p>Princess</p><p>Princess watched her captive twitch and stain his pants with a calm and measured look on the outside, but internally she was squealing. “It worked!” she thought excitedly, moving away from the hero who was still wrapped up. “That initial pull of the doll string should have started the process, so now I just need to let it work its magic and give it a tug every now and then.” With a slight skip to her step, Princess moved away from the grunting nylon coffin as Dynomite rode down the last waves of his orgasm and she moved towards the stairs on the roof, aiming to leave the humiliated hero there. She pulled her phone from a hidden pocket, dialing a number. The line rang for just a moment before a gentle “Hello? Action 7 news.” came from the other end. “Have I got the story of the century for you.” Princess said, walking down the metal steps to escape the scene of her crime.</p><p>Casey Crawford</p><p>The hum of the news van’s heating system filled the vehicle, providing a backdrop to the passenger’s phone call while its driver/cameraman focused on the road in front of them. Despite the waning daylight the setting sun managed to glare into his eyes when he made a wrong turn. The passenger, a thirtyish-year-old woman with wavy red hair pulled into a loose messy bun, hung up from her call leaving the hum of the heat the only sound left in the vehicle. “So are you gonna tell me who that was or am I just driving in circles?” the driver asked. “Well,” the woman started adjusting her blouse, pulling any wrinkles she could out of it, “That was the boss, says something is waiting for us on the roof of Cameronhurst Mall–something superhero related.” The driver pulled a sudden u-turn threatening to tip the van and eliciting several angry honks from the cars around them. “About goddamn time,” he sighed, calmer than anyone should be after making such a dangerous move, “I thought we’d be stuck doing the traffic report again." The woman next to him seemed unbothered by the dangerous driving and instead of adjusted herself to sit up prim and proper in the car's seat. “As if they’d make Casey Crawford, roving super reporter, do the traffic report.” she said annoyed, doing her best to look professional. "It wouldn’t be the first time.” her driver and cameraman, Graham, mentioned as he refocused on the road.<br/>Upon arriving at the mall the pair exited the van, Graham getting his camera equipment ready and Casey pulling her dress flat, smoothing away the wrinkles of her smart knee-length red skirt. Well, on anybody else it’d be about knee length, but with her exceptionally wide hips and voluptuous rear, it stopped about mid-thigh on her. While aware of the sensuality of her body Casey didn’t let it define her and instead chided those around her for discounting her smarts. She hadn’t gotten as far as she had through looks alone after all. After making sure her fiery red hair was fully in place Casey looked to Graham. “Are you ready to go?” she asked. The cameraman turned back to her shooting a thumbs up. “I’m rolling too, we can edit it later. Let’s get going.”</p><p>Upon bursting through the metal door leading to the roof the pair saw Dynomite in his trapped state, panting heavily and weakly struggling against the nylon ropes wrapped around him. “Oh my god!” Casey shouted, rushing to the bound figure in the middle of the roof. She did a quick turn to Graham. “You sure you’re rolling?” she asked and he shot back a quick thumbs-up before closing in. Immediately the reporter looked at his bonds and after determining they originated from a box. “This is absolutely diabolical, he’s completely incapacitated in this state!” Casey thought, “Why does that thing in his mouth look like a pacifier though?” While she wondered about this villain’s true motives she knelt on the ground and examined the complex device. Almost instantly a big switch marked “release” caught her attention–she hoped that it did what the label promised and braced as best she could, flipping the switch and jumping away so as not to end up in a similar situation as the now groaning hero. Luckily the straps holding him actually began receding, disappearing into the winding gears and mechanisms of the box until the full form of Dynomite was completely visible to the pair. As she stepped back a small pink card on the ground fell over, the back of her heel having kicked it from its careful position. She picked it up, inspecting the pink and gold font with a small embossed crown logo. The words inside read like the slogan for a toy and upon looking at the pink collar with a gold crown still tightly secured to the Dynomite’s neck she understood. The card read: “Big Baby Dynomite. Pull my string and hear me say things!”</p><p>Casey approached the heaving form carefully and almost jumped back as his arms whipped behind his head, clawing at the strap holding his gag in place. “D-do you want some help man?” Graham offered cautiously, but now the hero moved like a rabid animal, grunting and raging to get the offending object within mouth out until finally a micro explosion disintegrated the side of the strap holding it to his face, freeing him. Casey looked at him with her mouth agape, part of the hero's brown hair having been burned away, but he seemed to care little as he took in a deep breath, savoring freedom. She watched as the hero tried to worm his hands between his neck and the pink collar but to no avail. “Mr. Dynomite, can I ask you a few questions?” she said tentatively, “I notice there’s a stain on your pants, are you hurt at all.” Dynomite’s head snapped to attention, his rage-filled eyes focusing on the reporter. “I’m fine…” He said curtly, “and no, you can’t ask me any questions.” The reporter huffed, annoyed at being blown off in such a rude manner. “Excuse me,” Casey snapped, bringing her mic to her mouth and asking her question before pointing it to the grumbling man, “but I think we should know what villain attacked you as well as their methods and goals. It's not only important for the police but also the citizens who may be endangered!” Dynomite didn’t even turn back to face her, just grumbling about being annoyed and starting to walk to the edge of the roof. Casey was flabbergasted, she’d been blown off by heroes before but never so rudely. Casey huffed, watching the hero move away from her when attention was caught by the plastic ring hanging from the back of his new pastel accessory.</p><p>The words of the small card left behind danced in her mind. “Pull my string and hear me say things.” She whispered, inching towards the lean form approaching at the edge of the roof. She shot a quick glance back to Graham who was waving his arms erratically, signaling her to stop, but she simply rolled her finger in a circle, indicating that he should keep rolling. “This is investigative journalism after all…” That was however a poor excuse for the red-headed reporter to satiate her curiosity at what the string might do. She wrapped her fingers around the cord as stealthy as she could but Dynomite began to turn around almost as soon as she got close. “Crap He’s going to catch me!” Casey thought in a panic and without thinking she gave the cord as hard a tug as she could before jumping away to put some distance between her and what would most likely be a pissed superhero.</p><p>She watched Dynomite start to whip around defensively, only to stop mid-turn as his joints had suddenly locked up while the pull string trailed back up his spine. The hero’s eyes went wide with horror and with a considerable effort he turned to face Casey. She pointed her microphone back to the half hunched Hero. “Are you okay Dynomite…” she asked. Suddenly the hero broke his rigid posture spinning on one foot and striking a pose. “Was that a… pirouette?” Casey wondered, unsure of how to take in the strange pose that Dynomite had just struck. He’d turned his head to look at her while standing sideways, One leg was stuck up in the air, while he remained supported by the other. The hero cocked his head and flashed a cutesy peace sign before spinning on his toes again and bending at the waist, bringing his mouth inches away from the microphone. Casey flinched instinctively, having no idea what to expect at this point and fearing that she made a mistake by pulling the cord. “All of his movements seem so mechanical, like he’s not at all in control.” Casey thought. However, as she looked into Dynomite’s eyes she realized that he was far more afraid of what was happening to him. While his face had an unnatural smile painted across it the deep green of his eyes called for help. Casey was so transfixed by this that she failed to notice his lips starting to move.</p><p>The voice that spoke into the recording device was a twisted distortion of his own in a higher pitch, much like that of a little girl. “I feel Gweat and I wanna tell evewyone out there that the mean villain Pwincess thinks she can take over this city, stawting with tuwning its favouwite hero Dynomite into a giant diapewed SISSY!”</p><p>Dynomite</p><p>Once the words left Dynomite’s lips he felt himself regain control from the horrible impulses that drove him to strike embarrassing poses and say horrible things against his will. He however didn’t have complete agency over his own body as a stiffness returned in his pants along with a strange roiling in his abdomen. “Ugh, dammit, what’s happening to me?” he groaned. A few feet away the red-headed reporter and her camera guy who’d been bothering him looked on in horror, and the hero swore he heard the whispers clear as day even though they were across the roof. “Oh god, does he have an erection?” the woman asked and her crewman tossed a half attentive “Uh-huh” back. Meanwhile, Dynomite instinctively hunched down, feeling the cramping pain in his stomach reaching a dreaded point of no return. “I’m going to shit myself!?” As much as he wanted to rage and break free he started to understand how horrible his situation was. His body wasn’t just working overtime to evacuate his bowel,  the returning erection paired with another pressure in his abdomen the need to pee. “Gotta think fast.” thought Dynomite, as he looked around for an escape. “Can’t do anything like that with a reporter here, they’ll crucify me on the news.” In his panicked haste the small flashing red light on the camera caught his attention: not only was this seen by these two, but they had footage! “Just go for the roof, figure out a way home from there!” Without warning Dynomite jumped from the edge of the roof, blasting to the next one and ducking into an alley, all while a warm trickle began running down the inner leg of his pants with an aggressive flatulence signaling something much worse coming.<br/>Princess</p><p>The soft blue glow of Princess’s CRT television showed her this later on the evening news while a curvy red-haired reporter recounted her experience, including the strange stain on his crotch she expected was semen and the way he inexplicably became aroused once his cord had been pulled. “We know little about the villainess that has done this.” Casey explained through the TV. “Based on what Dynomite said we know her to simply be called ‘Princess’ and it seems she wants to make a statement using the explosive hero. We recommend at this time all citizens and law enforcement keep an eye out for this mischief-maker but try not to engage, lest she has an ability that has yet to be seen. At this time Dynomite had been unreachable for comment. Back to you Flip.”</p><p>Princess found herself doing a little jig in her chair and couldn’t have been happier with how her first big outing had gone. She rolled away from her television and back to her work desk still smiling wide at her success. “Can’t get too cocky, but at least the hard part is done,” she said, looking at the new device before her, “I know I need to toy with him over the next few runs, but what do I want to do first?” Princess turned to an array of items she’d readily prepared, her newest invention sitting so perfectly in the middle of her table. The soft core squished beneath her fingers as she smooshed her hands into its fluffy mound of padding all while the outer shell crinkled. “So packed with absorbent stuffing I wouldn’t have to change him for days…” she said wistfully “Yeah, we might as well start there…”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Even though she wanted to get out and play with her new Doll more, Princess decided to wait a few more days, giving the poor hero a little time to adjust to his new form and learn exactly what his limitations were because of it. Once four days had gone by though she found herself unable to wait any longer and set to work putting her trap together. When she walked into the office for the local paper Princess didn’t expect much of a fuss, especially since she’d decided to enter in plain clothes. In fact, she was able to take the elevator all the way up to the top floor where she slipped into an empty office, put on her villainess outfit, and slipped back out. With herself prepared she confronted the editor, kicking him out of his office and terrorizing the staff with an ultrasonic beam that was an early prototype of what she’d used on Dynomite. “Guaranteed to cause widespread panic and Pee-pants.” Princess chuckled as she watched so many professionals go weak in the knees and do a little nervous dance before their bladders gave out. “I wish I had enough pampers for all of you!” she called out to the office, “Too bad I only brought enough for one big baby. Bring me Dynomite!”</p><p>It didn’t take long for her playmate to arrive in a flurry of walls being blown away in his warpath, cubicles and personal belongings being incinerated in Dynomite’s explosions as he tore through the newspaper offices toward Princess who was standing calmly with a smug grin across her face. She felt calmer this time–with her new trap set and the hero approaching as boldly as ever she knew her plan would work with little to no hiccups. This was all reassured by the collar that was constantly emitting its low-frequency shockwaves straight into the hero’s brain, weakening his body, his rationality, and his continence. Pulling the string only amplified those waves for a brief moment, implanting girly and childish thoughts and actions into his mind that he had no choice but to act out. Suddenly the heavy wooden door to the editor's office burst off its hinges and flew directly across the room. Princess simply did a quick sidestep, avoiding the door's destructive impact by mere inches. “Whew, that was close.” she thought, turning her attention to the heavily breathing form in the doorway. “Well look who finally decided to show up!” Princess said, welcoming the hero into the room with a slow curtsy and a big smile. From her position, she could still see the gold trim of her collar around his neck.</p><p>“YOU!” Dynomite yelled, stomping into the room, “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? I’M A GODDAMNED LAUGHINGSTOCK BECAUSE OF THIS COLLAR, I CAN’T GET IT OFF!” Despite all the yelling Princess remained calm. “After all, my royal elegance is important.” she thought, palming the device in her pack that she would use to subdue the brute this time. “I’d love to tell you how to get it off, but first you’ll have to CATCH!” with little warning Princess tossed a softball-sized object straight at Dynomite’s chest. He’d been caught completely off guard as the pastel ball bloomed into a disk that was about two feet in diameter and landed square against the hero’s abdomen before propelling him into the wall behind him. Before he’d arrived Princess had set up a high-powered magnet on that wall. The brunette hero was now trapped against it and the contraption that Princess had just thrown. “I hope those two cord pulls took away enough of his strength for this!” Princess thought, rushing in before he could react and pinning each one of his arms against the walls so the hidden cuffs could lock around them. She did the same to his legs, leaving his struggling form in front of her in a big X, with his arms and legs spread and pinned. By the time he caught his breath from the magnet’s impact, it was already too late and Dynomite was once again completely trapped and at her mercy.</p><p>Princess ran her hands down his leg as he struggled, ready to enjoy her new toy. “So you’ve got me trapped again,” Dynomite scoffed, “What are you going to do–make me cum again? I could enjoy a little relief.” His anger had devolved into cockiness upon being pinned down. Apparently, the hero actually recognized that he'd need a cool head to deal with this, at least if he wanted to make it out unaltered this time. Princess shook her head, pulling down the hero’s trousers and underwear in one swift motion and revealing his intimate parts beneath. “You don’t need to sound so tough Dy-Dy” she responded, “You’re in Princess’s royal hands now, and she’s going to take good care of you.” From behind the desk in the office, she pulled the folded purple and pink square that crinkled loudly. “After all we need to wrap up a little piddle pants like you, I saw you having an accident at the tail end of that report, of course, I know the signs of a baby when I see one.” Dynomite turned his head away and blushed, avoiding eye contact with the woman as best he could. “It’s what you did to me that’s all,” he said. “Oh?” Princess responded, grasping his member tightly and bringing him back to attention “and do you blame me for this pitiful display of a cock too?” The hero started stuttering now, unable to find the words to defend himself when in reality Princess was only teasing; she knew that the collar’s first big effect was to shrink his privates, giving him more of a sissy clitty than a man’s cock. “Don’t worry,” she snickered, “it won’t matter once we wrap you up.”</p><p>Dynomite started struggling again, letting off micro explosions and trying to break his bonds, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Princess unfolded the ridiculously thick padding that she’d custom-designed for the hero and brought the mound of fluffy padding up to his crotch, quickly engulfing his measly three inches of dick in its material. “Ok now put that butt against the wall so I can tape your nappy shut,” Princess commanded. Dynomite however strained to pull away from the wall, “Go to hell.” he said. Without responding Princess simply pushed on his abdomen, pinning the back of the diaper between him and the wall. “H-hey!” Dynomite said, seemingly shocked by this woman’s strength. “I did ask nicely,” Princess said as she adjusted the front wings of the nappy before taping the whole thing shut. The diaper itself was meant to be overly big so her target could wear it for days in between them meeting. Upon seeing the dipping crotch that reached his mid-thighs and the way the fluffy rump pushed him away from the wall Princess found she couldn’t be happier. “Ohh it looks adorable on you!” she cooed, reaching up to the base of his neck. “But what do you think?” she asked, pulling his collar’s cord.</p><p>She watched as the brunette’s body actually changed a little right before her eyes. His hips widened out a little, the tone of his body losing its sharpness, and suddenly she could swear there were small lumps on his chest. “Not pecs… breasts!” she thought excitedly, “I’m sure if I hadn’t taped all that padding around it I could watch his sissy clit shrink a little too. On his softening face, Dynomite showed his own panic for a brief moment before his  babyish words started to slip out. “Feel how hawd this hewo can wet his diapee Mommy!”</p><p>Without a second thought, Princess put her hand to the crotch of the hero’s diaper only to feel the distinct splash of warmth as he soiled the padding around his waist accompanied by the telltale hiss of him peeing uncontrollably. The plastic shell of the nappy sagged more and more against Princess’s hand until it was almost completely engulfed by the warm, squishy garment. “Wow, you sure had to go a lot didn’t you?” Dynomite didn’t answer, far too ashamed at this point to even bother. “Well, don’t you worry,” Princess said, “that diaper will hold for a good while. I just need to make sure you don’t try to get it off…”</p><p>Casey Crawford</p><p>Just like before, Casey and Graham had received a tip pertaining to Dynomite and this new mysterious villainess named “Princess.” It’d been a lead that they’d been looking forward to considering the popularity of their last report and a burning curiosity. Casey also wanted another shot at Dynomite ever since he’d run off. When they reached the offices of the Daily News they were astonished by the wide-scale devastation. Burnt cubicles and debris were strewn everywhere along a path of destruction that led to the editor's office. Graham’s camera was rolling, Casey had her mic ready, and they figured no matter what they saw they’d be ready for it: they were unfortunately dead wrong.</p><p>The person in the office looked vaguely like the explosively angry hero Dynomite, but now his figure was extremely slender as shown by the top that was hanging off of his body, and he was left without bottoms besides a comically thick diaper that looked somewhat like a pillow stuffed between his legs and shrouded in a pink translucent PVC cover over it. The Hero was on his knees pawing helplessly at the diaper cover, too distracted to notice the news duo enter from the open doorway behind him. The back of the cover had strips of ruffly PVC all across the rump that were pushed out by the sheer bulk of Dynomite’s diapered butt and at the center along the waist Casey identified a lock that cinched a chain tight. She looked to the camera with a serious face. “It seems as of right now the villain princess has trapped the hero Dynomite in what looks to be a very large disposable diaper,” Casey narrated, recording the scene for her future broadcast and noticing a loud crinkly rustling after she spoke. The hero was turning to face the speaking occurring behind him, seemingly alerted that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Did you come back to finish me or just humiliate me further…” Dynomite asked. Casey immediately noticed the morose and dejected tone he’d adopted and that his voice seemed to be several octaves higher than when they’d originally met. Before the reporter had a chance to speak the hero had finished turning and a horrid realization spread across his face when he saw the camera looking back at him. “Shit,” he cursed, “you sounded just like her… please tell me this isn’t live.” Casey shook her head and approached the slumped figure carefully.</p><p>She was generally confident that Graham knew to keep the camera running. Ever so carefully Casey placed her hand on the hero’s back, rubbing it gently. “His outfit feels loose.” Casey thought. Normally these Hero suits were built to be skin tight, but this practically swam on his body and the reporter considered how a few days ago he looked to fill it out much better. Then Something caught her eye as she comforted the slumped and dejected form before her, a small notecard hanging from the collar around his neck. With her free hand Casey flicked it open and the words inside piqued her curiosity just like the first card she’d found. “Big Baby Dynomite. Pull my cord and watch me really wet and mess!” Her hand rested so close to that cord and something about it made her want to see what’d happen if she gave it just a little tug. “I shouldn’t though,” Casey thought, “he’s at his lowest now, completely humiliated. If I did that it’d break him…” Even with the camera on her and the consideration of his feelings she found her fingers climbing closer to the plastic ring dangling from the back of his neck. Internally she considered the ethicality of her actions, but outwardly her fingers slipped through the loop and she gave it a quick tug down in such a way that it wouldn’t be captured on camera.</p><p>She watched poor Dynomite’s face twist in horror as the zipping sound of the cord filled the air. He turned to Casey quickly, lifting his hands up to grab her and hold her in place. Fortunately for her, poor diapered Dynomite wasn’t faster than the collar’s programming and Casey was able to stand back up as the rigidity took over the hero’s joints.</p><p>Dynomite</p><p>The waves rushing through the Hero’s body told him that he was about to go through before the zipping sound of his pull cord reached his ears, he looked to the redhead next to him after she’d triggered his unfortunate change feeling insanely hurt. “Why’d she even bother comforting me?” Dynomite wondered, moving to push off the ground and grab her for an answer. He felt his anger rising again–even in a humiliating state he needed to get some payback. “I can’t believe I’m letting these redheaded bitches walk all over me!” His anger was boiling over at that moment, and he wanted nothing more than to grab her, to retaliate against the betrayal and attacks against his dignity. It was too bad that he had no way to move now that the collar’s programming was starting to take over his brain.</p><p>Without his input or control Dynomite felt his body lock up before it started moving on its own. He was without recourse. No matter how much he internally yelled at himself to stop, his body kept on until he was locked into a deep bent knee squat that left the new massive bulk off his diaper’s padding sagging down low, so low it felt like the PVC cover may grace the dusty debris-covered ground. Dynomite now faced the woman and her cameraman and the red-head had since moved away from him, standing slightly off-center of the camera’s view. The redhead had started talking, having faced away from him. “It seems at this time that the villainess ‘Princess’ has done something to the Hero Dynomite and it is affecting him--” Her reporting continued despite his compromising position. “She’s doing everything to get her story, but she’s totally ignoring me! She even pulled that damn cord, but I feel like I know her from somewhere…” It was while the new horrid phrases the collar was implanting in his mind was starting to take control he started to recognize her. “Wait… Wait! That’s Casey Crawford! That reporter who glorifies villains! Devil’s advocate my ass, she just wants to make heroes look bad!”</p><p>While the revelations came to the forefront of Dynomite’s mind the slew of childish annoying words slipped from between his lips. "This part is the worst…" he thought. At this point, he knew certain words caused his body to react differently, and the more it happened the more the effects to his body changed him drastically. His voice was noticeably higher now and in private he found himself slipping into that sickeningly cutesy voice if he didn't concentrate on his annunciation.</p><p>“Seems like that dastawdly Villain Pwincess beat me again!” Dynomite announced, looking directly at the camera while the forced words spilled out, like the collar meant for him to put on a horrifying show. “Good thing the nice News Lady pulled my Cowd, because Diapawed Hewo Dynomite gets to be more of a Sissy that way!” Then the sudden cramping and painful sensations were upon him; he thought that because he’d already experienced this before, maybe he’d have a better hold on it. Dynomite was, unfortunately, wrong, and while his stomach roiled only a pang of pressure was felt in his bladder before a familiar warmth was spreading in the space around his waist. To his surprise, the extra cushy padding around his waist soaked up the flood that Dynomite only just realized was leaving his body. “What the hell!” he shouted, dropping his hands down to block his passages and clenching his muscles as hard as he could to stem the flow. He found the efforts mostly fruitless, and in fact, focusing control on his bladder muscles left his back end vulnerable, and he let out a small fart as he pressed his hands into the front of the rapidly expanding diaper. This pressure only succeeded in rubbing the squishy warmth of the core against Dynomite’s minuscule member which was now slowing down its deluge of piss into his new nappy. He gasped, not only from the pain in his spasming gut, but also from how good the sensation felt. Inside the diaper, he felt himself stiffen and strange thoughts of appreciation for his new garment danced in his head.</p><p>The poor pissy hero’s eyes had glazed over as he was half tormented and half enthralled by his new padded prison, the crinkle of the shell was all that filled his ears, the wild swing of the now sagging, piss soaked padding swayed him back and forth in a slight humping motion. He was well beyond thinking straight now, making wild grunts as his last shreds of decency held his sphincter shut despite his pained bowels and muffled farts. Only when the cord was firmly in Casey Crawford's hand again did he give up, realizing it was pointless to fight as she gave the device one more sharp tug.</p><p>Even before he spoke Dynomite had let loose, the back of his plastic-backed nappy tenting out as a shameful mushy accident began filling the seat of his pants. As squishy gunk filled his padding he blurted out another phrase to the camera still trained on him, giving the public one last “candid" message before they cut the camera. “You all bettaw bewawe the villain pwincess! She’ll own this town and anybody who stops her will be making stickies while they fill their nappies like me!” Dynomite's eyes opened wide in panic. “What the hell does ‘making stickies’ mean?” he wondered. He wasn’t left clueless long though as he suddenly threw his head back from the overstimulation he received after uttering the trigger word. He redoubled his air humping now as a thousand tiny lights danced behind his eyes, while his rear spasmed with the effort of voiding itself. His now pathetic 1-inch member twitched as a spray of milky white cum painted the inner padding of his diaper and an orgasm like no other he’d ever experienced shot through his body. He didn’t realize it then, but this was his dick’s now permanent size, the perfect clit for a silly diaper sissy, but for the Explosive hero who smote evil it was a reminder of masculinity lost.</p><p>When Dynomite’s senses returned to him he found he was alone, the newspaper offices evacuated and him lying in the decimated office with a now bloated, smelly diaper wrapped around him. He groaned, noticing that his vocal tenor had, once again, risen in pitch. “It’s so close to the voice that comes out when the cowd is pulled.” he noted, also generally annoyed by the now uncontrollable nature of his baby talk. He stood up as best he could, spreading his new skinny, hairless legs wide so he could avoid squishing the now soiled nappy between his thighs. “Guess I’d better get home and get this off…” Dynomite sighed, leaving the scene.</p><p>Princess</p><p>For Princess, this became a practiced dance between her and Dynomite. She built her traps and situations in which she could trap and humiliate her constantly sissifying doll. Eventually though he stopped responding to her taunts and answers, meaning she had to get more creative. “Humph, I can't believe he stood me up!” Princess scoffed, stamping her foot in frustration. She pursed her lips, considering her options on how to respond, “That’s fine,” she said, “just means more people will get to see me break him down.” While Dynomite had quit responding to Princess’s taunts he hadn't stopped crime-fighting. The explosive larger-than-life hero had seemingly taken up dealing with petty crimes, apparently hoping the effects of the collar were reversible. “Too bad they’re not…” Princess thought. She'd altered his brain on a chemical level now and his body on a genetic one. The device's soundwaves could rearrange mass within the hero during the brief moments when he was forced to say something embarrassing. She’d only been able to make it do that in short bursts though–were it constant, the internal workings of the nylon humiliation device would overheat. This worked as a design feature for her toy though, making him have to go through a slower–burning humiliation.</p><p>”He’s probably weak enough now that I could ambush him,” she said aloud, gathering supplies from her bizarre fetish workshop, “and as a bonus, it will feel more like I’ve completely beaten him. At least more than Casey…” Princess moved towards the door with her traps grumbling a little in jealousy. “She has everything,:the hips, the bust… How can she get to have such a slamming mommy body and I’m miss petite princess? Plus she's playing with my toys way too much!” Casey Crawford’s interference was necessary to Princess’s plans of getting her name out there, but something about the way she’d gone about it bothered the tinkerer. She shook the thoughts away as she tucked her newest trap under her petticoat.</p><p>She started each encounter now by cornering Dynomite while he stopped a gas station robbery or a sidewalk mugging. She could tell that each time she appeared before the hero he was generally dissatisfied. “How do you keep finding me?” he asked Princess while pinned by his hands to a table and she peeled away from his soaked diaper for a change. “Well that’s simple silly,” she said, pinching his tummy while sprinkling his groin with powder. “I’ll always know where you are, anything that wears a collar is normally chipped after all.” She watched his eyes go wide with understanding. “That’s right,” she thought pulling up the front of the diaper and taping his struggling form in, “I always know how to find you.” Princess tapped her fingers against the plastic shell a few times, smiling at her trapped baby. “Can you even feel this?” she asked mushing the padding against him a little harder to get her point across, “or is that little sissy clit too small and buried in all that fluff.” Dynomite blushed and looked away. “No!” he shrieked, his voice now fully changed to that high pitched caricature of his normal tenor. Princess just shook her head and chuckled, “Well, either way, you’re done today. Enjoy your new pretty black and pink ankle and arm cuff’s, they’ll just make it easier to pin you up next time.”</p><p>Princess continued to terrorize the hero, jumping in when he was attempting to do something or stop something, only to make his situation worse. Sometimes her smart nylon straps would hold him back or she’d pin him to a wall or table using his permanently latched cuffs. Then a diaper change would come, giving her plenty of opportunities to tease the poor hero about the wet state of his diaper or the pitiful clitty between his legs. “Can we even call you a boy anymore?” she’d ask, insisting that he was far more of a little sissy bitch at this point. She was breaking him down, and could tell that he was losing his ability to fight the pleasure that came with submitting to his sissy tendencies. She’d find already used diapers by the time she’d come to face him and rather than cutting away his new, waist-length hair, he simply tied it up in a bun, knowing that it’d be back in a day anyway. His body was programmed to keep it that way after all. “He’s cracking, soon he’ll be completely helpless.”</p><p>Dynomite</p><p>For Dynomite, this was less of a dance and more of a downward tumbling spiral as his world went out of control. While the changes he’d undergone had been mild at first, they were compounding to be insurmountable given his profession. The most obvious areas of metamorphosis were the length of his hair, the tenor of his voice, and the softening of his face, all which could be seen outwardly, but under his spandex suit he’d easily lost half a foot in height along with a substantial sizing down of the formerly girthy member in his pants. Dynomite shook his head as he stared at the mirror, dismayed that such a simple device had wiped out all the years of training he’d done; now instead of impressively shredded muscles a layer of soft fat covered his thighs, arms, and his chest, giving the illusion of small A cup breasts and thicker thighs than he’d originally had. While it was hard to tell with the thick padded nappy around his waist, he felt like his butt and hips had gotten wider as well.</p><p>Even with all the changes wrecking his body and his life by making him weaker and girly, that still wasn’t Dynomites main concern. No, the crinkly padding and his new, incessant need to use it bothered him far more. After the newspaper office, Dynomite discovered that certain words were causing his uncontrolled accidents and because of that he dared not cast away his absorbent padding. The incidents at least remained contained that way and he wouldn’t have to explain the snaking trails of urine dripping down his pants. In his spare time Dynomite experimented, testing the phrases that caused his unwanted effects. It seemed Saying the word Hero caused him to pee, Sissy caused him to poop himself, and worst of all, Villain forced him to orgasm, flooding his brain with a massive dose of oxytocin every time. “Ok,” he thought, “all I have to do is avoid those words then, it’ll be fine.” The hero found this easier said than done however, and even without out loud saying the words he soon discovered that he couldn’t tell when he had to pee, and only had a few minutes of warning before uncontrollably messing himself. His continence had essentially waned to nothing after just 3 weeks of interactions with Princess.</p><p>Associations in his brain had begun to form between unimaginable pleasure and a wet diaper, along with Princess’s teasings and Casey Crawford’s intervention in whatever bondage he’d been left in. Now when any of these things happened he’d feel what was left of his manhood stiffen, begging for release or attention. It’d gotten so bad that while alone Dynomite tried to pleasure himself, only to find it useless. “Oh god,” he said, “has it gotten so bad that I can only cum while in a diapaw now?” He sighed and reluctantly sputtered out a small “villain” to himself, feeling the electricity build in him quickly. Unfortunately, it was like a stopped firehose, he could feel the sensation of sticky white stuff ready to spurt out, but only when he shakily wrapped himself into a soft cored nappy did his body release its pent-up load, allowing him to relax</p><p>The diaper wasn’t the last gift he’d receive from the short redhead in a pink dress. In fact, she’d stuck something new on every time they met. It started with the cuffs, meant to give her contraptions easy holds to hook him down no doubt. They were that same pink Nylon as his collar, with back leather accents looking them in place. From there Princess only got worse, locking his diapers away behind another pair of plastic pants, since he’d shredded the first one, She assured him that this one was of a stronger material and he wouldn’t be getting through it. “She’s probably right, with my explosions being practically useless now I don’t think I could blast through a piece of paper…” The bright pink shell and gold lacy ruffles stretching across his padded behind was just another layer he had trouble squeezing into his pants. Sometimes she’d slip him into cutesy ruffled gothic lolita dresses with so much lace and bright pink that even a cartoon pixie might vomit, other times she’d apply makeup to his face while he struggled citing that he needed to “Stay still if she wanted to be pretty”. “I don't wanna be pwetty” Dynomite would whine, shaking his head away from her grasping hands. However after she left him each time, it'd feel more and more right to wear those clothes and submit to her whims just a bit. It was their last public interaction that left Dynomite so broken he considered retiring once and for all.</p><p>They’d met in an investment firm’s beautiful bright marble lobby, Dynomite’s costume now just as much sissy pink PVC as his too big Forest green Spandex suit. Princess stood waiting for him, a wide smile on her face and what looked to be a strange tube in her hands. “You cannot possibly think coming here was a good idea.” she said. Dynomite shook his head, taking a step back as the woman in pink stepped forward. “I’m nawt getting any close to you,” Dynomite said spitefully, “The cops are on the way, they will awesst you.” He stood firm, ready to counter any traps she’d throw at him. Unfortunately, when she aimed the “tube” at him he was not ready for the projectile that would clear 50 feet in a matter of seconds. A pastel pink Bolo that’s four straps aligned perfectly with the clinking clasps of his cuffs. *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* “Shit!” Dynomite cursed, feeling arms pulled sharply as the motor at the center of the device pulled his arms down sharply to his ankles. He fell to the ground, trapped in the bound leapfrog position. He heard the click clack of Princess’s pretty pink shoes approaching him and felt her slender fingers start to pull down his pants.</p><p>Casey Crawford</p><p>Casey, the observer and occasional backup dancer in this performance, was always the one who found dear diapered Dynomite, and she’d come to accept her role of pulling his “doll cord” for the cameras so she could report on it while he was humiliated in the background. She rationalized this to her cameraman by saying she’d release him immediately after anyway, so the least he could do was boost her ratings. Still, whenever she found him his situation wasn’t too dire and while he’d be dressed cutely or done up it never was too much to show on her news show, that was, not until the latest incident.</p><p>Casey approached the lobby of the investment firm with a strong stride, pushing past the cops who’d surrounded the crime scene. None dared stop her now; they’d grown accustomed to this now as no one dared release such an angry hero in a humiliating state, but they’d happily let her do it. When she located the hero she found herself astonished. He’d been rendered completely immobile with each of his wrist cuffs locked into his ankle cuffs. This forced him onto his knees, with his now chubby cheek squished against the ground, his rump sitting straight up in the air. Casey stepped forward tentatively, noting the small table next to the hunched form of the hero. On it was what looked to be a massive bulbous rubber plug, dripping with a viscous clear substance. As she circled the trapped hero Casey noted the new rubber mitts tucked into Dynomite’s cuffs fully rendering his hands and explosions useless once and for all. “Why wouldn’t she do that first?” Casey wondered. Outloud she noted the butt plug, “I wonder if that’s meant for me to put into you?” she mused.</p><p>On the floor Dynomite began to struggle in his bonds. “Don’t you dare!” he squealed out and Casey just chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, reaching down to undo the first latch locking Dynomite’s arms into an uncomfortable-looking leapfrog position. She turned back to Graham before undoing the second latch. “Turn the camera off, this is over.” she hissed, lending the shaky hero a helping hand to his feet after freeing him and she found herself met with a look of appreciation. “T-Thanks,” Dynomite said, pushing away and waddling for the backdoor of the building. “Wait!” Casey called, jogging after him before he could leave, “What will you do now?” She asked. Dynomite’s shimmering green eyes seemed to look into hers for what felt like forever before he finally said, “I’m going home, I’m not fit to be a hero anymore…”</p><p>Casey Crawford, The Princess in Plastic Pink, and Demoralized, Diapered Dynomite</p><p>The once famous explosive personality of Dynomite was a shell of his former self, having shed several pounds, lost the masculine muscularity of a superhero, and been dressed in all of this babyish crap. He brought his mitted hands up to the pink collar, the first thing that started a line of dominos falling. After all this time it felt more natural around his neck. “It's wike it’s supposed to be thewe” “Ugh god,” he thought, “That’s the worst part, besides the diapers at least, I used to sound so authoritative but now… I just squeak out phrases that make me look so weak.” His mind was full of these downtrodden thoughts as he entered the hidden back entrance to his apartment and the freight elevator that’d take him to the one place that was still sacred to him. “I gave up on camewa, now Pwincess won’t bothaw me anymaw…” He at least hoped that when Casey Crawford did her nightly news report the villainess would watch it and know that he was done. “But what will I do now?” Dynomite wondered as he walked through the front door, tossing his keys onto the table and aiming his shifting, waddling form towards the bedroom so he could strip off all this rustley PVC, the annoyingly frilly dress, and the massive plastic-backed nappy still spreading his thighs apart. “Guess I should get to work on re-potty training unless I want these diapers to be my life from now on.”</p><p>It was unfortunate that the Hero didn’t pay much attention to the shadows stretching through the unlit living room, or he might have seen the strange shapes resting there and the figure who’d pushed herself against a wall in the kitchen, who jumped when his keys landed six inches away on the counter. The intruder found herself glad that he was so careless in these surroundings though. “He’s comfortable,” she thought, slowly tiptoeing her way out from her hiding spot “that means with everything on him already he’ll be easier to take down.” From the living room, she watched Dynomite head directly into his bedroom, already trying to mess with the cuffs firmly secured around his wrists.</p><p>From the closet in the bedroom another intruder watched the hero enter and she immediately became giddy with excitement. She wanted to jump out right there, to pin him down and force him into yet another humiliating situation: The ones posted on the news had been sooo delectable to watch after all. The sissy’s bowlegged steps tapped lightly against the hardwood floors of the room as he walked around the bed, fiddling with the pink nylon straps around his wrists. The rubber mitten around his hand seemed to add a great deal of difficulty. “You won’t be able to get those off, not without my special device.” she thought, flicking her attention from Dynomite back to the doorway where just out of reach of the bedroom’s light she saw a shadowy figure waiting to pounce. “Any second now, we’ll have some fantastic fun…”</p><p>When she watched Dynomite bend at the waist and helplessly tug at the front of his diaper she knew it was time. With lightning speed she lunged forward, bursting through the double doors of the wardrobe with her pink leather paddle raised and her petticoats rustling as she moved. “Don’t you dare mess with that diaper!” The redhead shouted. “Huh?” Dynomite said, confused. He made a move to stand up straight and prepare for a fight, but before he could a tight grip clenched around his arms and he was pulled forward, over the foot of the bed and into an ass out position, precariously balanced on his toes to avoid dropping the full weight of his midsection onto the hard wooden headboard. He turned his attention from the shouting behind him to whatever had grabbed him and standing there in her white blouse with a tight black pencil skirt was a redhead with pursed lips and her hair in a bun, her substantial bust threatening to burst from the top. “Casey Cwawfowd?” Dynomite sputtered as his arms were latched to two Nylon ropes that disappeared under his bed. “That’s right little sissy, it’s me, and I suppose you know my sister, the villainess Princess?” Dynomite shook his head in disbelief at first but realized it all made sense that way... “That’s why she was always first on the scene and why she was so willing to pull that damn cor-” *WHAP* The hero’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by a swat on his diapered bum to which he yelped in response. “Now now,” Princess tsked behind him, gearing up for another swat. “This is so you learn not to mess with your nappies. I saw you fiddling and that’s your mommy’s job.”</p><p>This humiliation continued for a few moments with the shorter, more petite sister smacking Dynomite’s padded rear with her paddle while Casey stood to the side and watched in satisfaction. “You can’t do this,” he said out between smacks. “you Viwwains won’t get away with this.” The sisters turned to each other with their wide smiles before the elder, thicker sister knelt down, bringing her lips to his ear. Dynomite regretted uttering those words almost immediately having realized that he’d said one of his dreaded trigger words without thinking, and with the hail of spankings still raining down on his behind he felt that unmistakable jolt of white-hot pleasure shoot through him. He had only seconds before it built to a mind-shattering orgasm and in that brief time, he felt Casey Crawford’s lips move next to his ear and her words snake into his brain. “What’s wrong little sissy bitch?” she asked in a sultry but still controlling tone. “Feeling like you’re going to cum from being spanked by two dominating villains?”</p><p>With little control of his body, Dynomite orgasmed, crying out and throwing his head back as a faint splattering sound came from the front of his diaper. When he’d finished he let himself fall against the headboard, a shaking shivering mess, only half aware of his surroundings now. “This is the time to do it Sandy,” Casey said looking towards her sister, who nodded. “Jeez, I know, I know... and don't call me Sandy, it's Princess now. I designed all this stuff after all. Don’t you think I should lead here?” The reporter undid one of the latches pinning down Dynomites cuffs. “I’d think you should,” she responded curtly, “except I’m having to abandon my life here and have dealt more with this little sissy’s transformation than originally planned. I’m not complaining–it’s been fun, but you leaned on me in a big way little sis.”</p><p>Naturally, she was right. Princess hated that, but Casey was usually right after all. “Why don’t we try and look at this as an even split, eh sis? I’d hate to ruin our fun here over a dumb sibling rivalry.” There was a brief pause between the two as Princess stood up the still dazed form of their target. “Alright,” Casey said, a new smile forming between her blood-red lips, “The first step is stripping her right?” she asked and Princess nodded, pulling out a long silver pen.</p><p>The clothing she’d dressed Dynomite in all this time weren't things he could remove or that anyone could for that matter, not without this special tool. With a click of a button, a small red laser shot from the tip and she began cutting away pieces of his outfit, all except for his diaper, mittens, and restraints. As his dress and diaper cover fell away in strips Casey felt amazed that his skin came out without a mark as his naked form (plus diaper) came into view. “Not even a scratch…” she gasped as the olive skin of Dynomite was exposed. “Of course not,” Princess said, ripping away the taped of his diaper and leaving him fully exposed so the sisters could get a good look at their canvas. “I’m a professional after all.”</p><p>They took a moment to admire the formerly mighty hero’s new body: slightly doughy around the thighs and midsection, with his new A-cup breasts especially prominent as his nipples stood stiff and at attention, just like the pathetic thing between his legs now too small to be called a cock still coming down from his uncontrolled explosion. “How cute.” the sisters cooed in unison. With their subject fully transformed and ready, they set to work getting “her'' ready for the big show. Princess pulled a piece of pink rubber over his head, carefully guiding his arms through the poofy short sleeves and pulling the length of excess hair out. “We should hurry, he’ll only remain docile for so long, and I’d like to get him bent over before that point.” Casey nodded in agreement, extracting her makeup bag and laying down a heavy layer of blush to start the transformation. While her sister painted Dynomite’s face Princess dressed him in a pair of long thigh-highs that went all the way up the ex-hero’s legs, snapping the upper hem against his meaty thigh, the lace trim bouncing as the leg itself jiggled. Casey applied fake eyelashes, eyeliner, and eyeshadow to give Dynomite what she considered to be the perfect “doe eyes''. Princess meanwhile left the room, pulling a bag out to the living room and setting up the rest of her tools. “I think we’re ready,” Princess said quietly, doing a little jump in excitement before returning to the bedroom to see that Casey too was finished.</p><p>Dynomite himself was starting to regain lucidity during the final strokes of lipstick across his face. It was only when each of the women grabbed his wrists and started leading him towards the living room did he panic a little, especially when he saw himself in the mirror. He hardly recognized the person before him. With her brown hair pulled into tight pigtails, a healthy caked layer of makeup, a satin pink onesie with so much decorative white lace it may as well had been a doily, and the spot between her legs leading down to a minuscule inch of meat that was better off being called a “clitty” than anything else, Dynomite's loss was firmly cemented. He’d lost the fight and his transformation into whatever Princess wanted him to be was complete. The shamed sissy followed her captors out to the living room with little resistance and there, in the middle of his living room, awaited a padded piece of furniture with a metal frame. The edge of the piece’s cushion jutted out and sat at a slope, leaving its highest corner at a point that would just hit the middle of the satin clad sissy’s abdomen. Sitting in front of this strange piece of equipment was an all too familiar sight–the camera that Casey Crawford’s companion had been carting around, although now the bearded cameraman was nowhere to be seen. “W-what awe you gonna do to me?” Dynomite asked nervously, tugging away a little as the trio approached the setup.</p><p>Sensing his hesitance Princess looked to her sister, Casey nodding in response, seemingly understanding the plan without any words exchanged between the two. The younger sister took both of their dolly’s arms in her hands, only giving him seconds to understand his situation before she pulled him hard towards the bench. In one swift motion, she jumped over the piece of furniture, still holding onto the hero’s wrists and driving his stomach directly into the padded edge. In the same instance, the elder sister whipped around him, pinning an open diaper between the sissy’s waist and the bench, leaving it hanging open. The force of the impact caused Dynomite to squeal in surprise, and slowly she was dragged up and onto the bench where he watched as Princess brought the hero's arm cuffs down to a pair of metal rings, locking them into place. The sissy's legs dangled uselessly behind her, the floor just barely out of reach of his toes. Casey was quick to spread those wide and click his ankle cuffs to the metal frame of the bench.</p><p>“Here she is!” Princess announced loudly, “The city’s most impressive hero strapped to a spanking bench with her bare bottom sticking up in the air, now all plump and cute. It’s just such a beautiful sight.” The villainess mocked, wiping away a tear rolling down her face as next to her Casey chuckled. “You always were so dramatic,” she said, “but this little one truly is adorable, and I have to say, I’m impressed with what your machine did to her. Seems like just yesterday this was big mean ol’ Dynomite.” On the bench the former hero whined and squirmed, feeling a distinct discomfort in his position. “Pwease, wet me go…” The sisters only looked at Dynomite and laughed in response. “Why would we do that?” Princess chuckled. “You’re our favorite toy after all.”</p><p>With a curtsey Princess moved out of Dynomite’s sight and stood behind her, admiring her adorable rump for a moment before turning to the bag of devious tricks and pulling out what Casey had declined to use earlier–a massive black latex bulb, wider at the top and skinnier at the base, though not by much. “So do I get to do this one?” Casey asked, slipping on a pair of rubber gloves and grabbing up a huge bottle of lubricant. “I think not! You had your chance earlier and gave it up.” Princess scoffed, “If you really want to I’ll let you loosen her up though.” The elder sister smiled and squeezed a generous portion of the lube onto her gloved hands. Ever so carefully she prodded Dynomite’s twitching rosebud with her index finger, enjoying the little gasps and moans the sissy emitted. Suddenly her digit slipped in and in response, a yelp came out from the strapped-down hero. Casey didn’t slow though, instead her finger inched in until it rested right on the button that she knew waited.</p><p>Trapped as she was, the sissy Dynomite found it hard to move, or do anything really, but in response to the mature reporter’s finger massaging her prostate she arched her back and pushed her groin hard into the padding, and then suddenly it was gone. Dynomite hated that, the sudden loss of pleasure, like these two were denying her the right to cum. “But I know a way around that don’t I?” she thought. The sissy had no idea that behind her Princess was dumping lubricant all over the massive plug, preparing to replace the finger with something more substantial. “You viwwain’s will nevah get away with this!” Dynomite proclaimed, feeling the surge of titillation driving him towards the edge of orgasm once again.</p><p>Princess looked at her toy in confusion. “Did she just say that, on purpose?” she wondered, recognizing the driving hip motions and horny groaning coming from the naughty diaper girl's mouth. She looked to Casey, her confusion still very prevalent to which her sister nodded. “It’s the perfect time, make her cream from you forcing a plug into her.” Without hesitation she complied, pressing the tip of the plug against Dynomite’s hole. Lost in pleasure as the sissy was, she actually backed into it, and like it was nothing her greedy rosebud accepted the massive plug, swallowing it all the way to the skinny base. “Ahhh.” That was all that Princess heard, as it seemed that Dynomite could only utter a soft “ahhh” as his dick spurted into the massive diaper. With the plug in place, Casey tossed her lube covered glove aside and pulled the back of the diaper up between Dynomite’s legs, making sure to keep the attached cord feeding through the leak guard of his diaper. Then came the final touch of pulling the snap crotch of the onesie together to spread six rows of ruffled lace across the massive padded butt and complete the diapered sissy image. I think he’s ready for the camera.” Casey Cooed, squeezing the diaper a little while Dynomite, in her post-orgasm afterglow, still shuddered. “Yep!” Princess agreed, “You set up the camera and I’ll start teaching Diapered Dynomite here her lines. I'm going to go get the enema ready!”</p><p>When the hero regained his lucidity Casey started coaching him through what the pair wanted him to say, pointing to the camera and explaining something about punishments. Dynomite however had trouble paying attention, as the massive intruding object in his ass was a major distraction. “Did you get all that?” Casey asked. “Huh?” Dynomite said, snapping back to attention at the question. “Yeah, I've gawt it.”</p><p>The reporter shook her head in disbelief but stood anyway, turning on the camera and sitting slightly left of the center, making sure the bound hero was in frame. “I’m live now with Professional Hero Dynomite, who’s been held captive in his own apartment by the dastardly villainess Princess.” From behind Princess gave a quick hello and a curtsy, showing her elegant face to the masses for the first time. “I’m told that the hero herself would like to give a statement now. Dynomite, do you have anything to say?” Casey pointed her mic to the bound hero whose mind reeled. “Crap! What am I supposed to say?” Dynomite wondered, shaking his head back and forth before letting out a confused “Ummmm.” Princess started laughing from behind her sissy captive and, with a sadistic smile on her face, she flipped the small toggle switch. The bound hero only had a moment to feel the strange movement across his butt and thigh before from the tip of the latex plug a sudden spurt of warmth flooded his bowels, only to leave her with a strange uncomfortable fullness.</p><p>“HEY!” she shouted in surprise, “What was that?” Casey clicked her tongue in front of Dynomite. “You didn’t listen,” she sighed, “that’s the punishment, say your lines wrong or mess up and you get a big spray of enema that Princess here prepared for you. Do you want me to go over the lines again? It’ll just cost you five seconds of uninterrupted water pouring into your colon.” The hero weighed the pros and cons for a moment but nodded, “Pwease go ovaw the wines again.” she said and the spraying water that filled her bum returned as Casey re-went over the phrases. To Dynomite’s chagrin, much of the script contained the dreaded trigger words that’d force him to soil his diapers and make him stumble, but he had to try and get the statement out, after all, there was no choice but to play these sisters’ twisted game.</p><p>With everything reset and the flow of the enema stopped Casey re-recorded her intro, cueing up Dynomite one more time. The sissy groaned, already annoyed by the warm, soapy water sloshing around inside him. “This is a message fow the people of this faiw city. I, the hewo--” Dynomite stopped short at that word, feeling the familiar warmth of her own urine spread around her crotch as she relieved herself. The groin of her diaper sagged a little only for the tight snap crotch of the onesie to push the increasingly squishy padding back into her. As she peed another blast of water came from the enema nozzle, urging the sissy to continue. “I, the hewo,” saying the word again caused her body to redouble its efforts in its forceful urination, but she didn’t let it slow her down this time. “wath defeated by the two beautiful women now dominating me. The Viwwainess Pwincess-- Gack!” Once again the brunette paused this time, feeling her clitty harden against the warm piss-sodden padding. She trembled as an orgasm wracked her body and more water filled her.</p><p>Watching their sissy toy struggle through the statement was a joy to both sisters, and gradually they saw her belly start to swell, struggling to contain the added water of her enema as she continued to make mistakes. ”Pwincess has bested me and turned me into her Sissy dolly.” This one was new to Dynomite. Normally the word “sissy” would force her body to fill the seat of her pants, now however, with the soapy water already causing her bowels irritation and the massive plug keeping her from releasing all that water, the roiling in the hero's stomach and the painful cramping was just a new addition to the already troublesome situation brewing in her now pudgy abdomen. “This can happen to the west of the city too if you fight. The Viwwain--” Dynomite felt another explosion of cum into her nappy. “--Pwincess owns this city now and any hewoes--” Another flash flood in the satin sissy’s pants, causing his diaper to droop more. “--who try to fight will end up as big diaper filling sissies just like me!” It took considerable effort, but Dynomite made it through and Casey turned back to the camera, a smile on her face. “There you have it, folks,” she said, gesturing towards the pair as Princess turned the enema’s flow to the max and let the tube go, “This is your fate if you stand against our city’s new mistress. Concurrently if you find yourself in the market for a new sissy baby slave come to this address.”</p><p>Dynomite yelped once again as the enema’s waters flowed into her colon unendingly. “NO!” she cried, “I did it wike you said! Don’t give out my addwess... don’t fill me with all this water...” But it was too late, Casey was just finishing up the apartment number and Princess smiled at him, kneeling down to touch his soft face and cradle his cheeks. “Well, you’re going to need someone to take care of you after this.” Princess said in a soft tone, “I just make the sissies; I don’t have a nursery or anything. Don’t worry though–I’m sure a nice supervillain mommy or daddy will be here soon to claim you. As for the enema, well, I can’t waste two liters of good mix, and you only took about 2 cups during that whole scene!”</p><p>Dynomite slumped against the bench while the redheaded sisters packed up, preparing to make their escape as the enema bag drained into a now exhausted ex-hero turned sissy. They didn’t have long, that broadcast had gone out on every evening news show once Casey had hijacked their frequencies. Still, they wanted to at least set off the final show. With a flourish Princess swiveled the spanking bench around as the enema bag went empty and limp, pointing Dynomite’s soggy padded butt directly towards the lens of the camera and consequently anybody still watching the news at this point. Even from that position, they could see the sides of his water bloated belly stretching the onesie and hear the high pitched groans from the other side. “You ready sis?” Princess asked, and Casey nodded in response. They each took a length of the plug’s tubing in their hand and, in unison, gave it a sharp tug.</p><p>The force of the enema pushing to void helped the plug pop out of Dynomite, but so did the pull the sisters provided, and almost instantly she felt her cramping bowels push a mushy catastrophe into the back of her diaper, which tented out briefly before dropping to the bottom, straining the integrity of her onesie’s snap crotch and staining the padding brown. The sissy moaned, both from the effort of her forceful push and the jolt of lust she felt in that moment. Her body pushed uncontrollably and her lower body spasmed as she felt an explosive rush of relief not just at the ability to void, but also the daunting pressure of the plug being lifted from her prostate. Without thinking, diapered sissy Dynomite let out a breathy “Viwwain” forcing her pathetic clit up against the sagging, waterlogged padding and causing that rush of an orgasm while she loaded her diapers with all she had. “Viwwain...Viwwain...Viwwain...VIWWAIN!” Dynomite screamed it through the apartment, a mouse with its finger on the pleasure button unable to control itself.</p><p>The pair smiled and left the apartment, glad to see that their work was done. The explosive Hero Dynomite was now alone, hopelessly trapped messing and cumming. Luckily for her a new owner was already on their way up, ready to take her into a fully stocked nursery no matter how baby brained she’d become.</p><p>You can find my commission info on<br/>Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179<br/>or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968<br/>You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412<br/>Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works<br/>Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations<br/>if  you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the  moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>